


Valentine

by sdwolfpup



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Brains, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gunshots, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Warphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: It don't matter, be combative or be sweet cherry pieIt don't matter just as long as I get all you tonight





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to maristu & vimesbootstheory for their excellent beta services on this vid! Anything hinky that remains is my own fault. :)

Song is "Valentine" by 5 Seconds of Summer  
Spoilers through Z Nation, episode 5x08

Download an m4v version from my website [here](http://www.sdwolfpup.com/vids/Valentine-sdw.zip)  
Stream at Youtube [here](https://youtu.be/264HzVrKLGw)

 

Or watch the embed below:


End file.
